Trying to Forget
by Lime and Salt
Summary: The crew finds a ship floating in space and everyone on the ship dead except for one person. They bring her onto the Andromeda and soon find out she's not what she seems.
1. Chapter One

The crew searched the ship for any survivors. Dead bodies lined the corridors. Most were humans but a few were Nietzscheans hired for security. A small noise came from down one of the passages and Tyr went to see who or what it was. He cautiously stalked towards where the sound was coming from. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. A girl lay next to a computer in a puddle of blood with injuries that should have been deadly.   
"Beka! Trance! This one's alive!" he called in as flat a tone as he could manage. He didn't know how she'd survived this when Nietzscheans had not. Beka and Trance hurried into the room and Trance immediately began to stabilize the girl.  
"We have to get her back to the Andromeda," Trance told them looking worriedly at the girl who had her brilliant green eyes open and focused on them. She licked her lips and spoke in a strained voice.  
"I will be okay. It is not as bad as it looks."  
"If it were you would be dead," Beka commented, "Tyr, you carry her. I'll cover you in case whoever did this is still here."  
"They aren't," the girl said but they just ignored her and began making their way back to the Maru. The girl's eyes closed as she tried to keep from crying out in pain as the Nietzschean's steps made her injuries bleed again. She let herself drift into a light sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Trance is still purple in this story because I miss purple Trance! Anyway, Please review-constructive criticism is always welcome!  
She woke up in the medical area of a strange ship. She tried to sit up but was restrained by someone.   
"Let go," she said.   
"You have not fully healed yet," the person said in a determined voice. The person was stronger than an average human.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I am the Andromeda's avatar."  
"The Andromeda is the ship I am on?" the girl questioned.  
"Yes."  
"I have heard of this ship but thought it only a myth. Is it true that you hope to restore the Commonwealth?"  
"Yes it is."  
"It sounds like an interesting idea. Perhaps you could tell me more about it later."  
"I would be glad to," Rommie said always glad to point out the advantages of the Commonwealth. She left to tell the captain that the girl was awake. She really was surprised at how fast the girl had healed. Dylan walked to the med deck and took in the scene there. The girl had been here for little over two days and according to Andromeda was almost fully healed. The girl smiled when he walked in.  
"Hi," she said cheerfully.  
"Hello," Dylan replied automatically liking her bubbly personality, "I'm Dylan Hunt the captain of the Andromeda."  
"It's an honor to meet you Captain Hunt. I am Laradia but you may call me Lara."  
"Alright, Lara, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"   
The girl was suddenly serious, "I will not lie to you, Captain Hunt, but I might not answer all that you ask."  
Dylan decided to ask the easy questions first. "Fair enough. Where are you from?"  
"I won't answer that."  
"Who are your parents?"  
"I won't answer that either."  
"Who attacked the ship you were on?" Dylan asked getting a little suspicious.  
"Humans I believe. Mercenaries maybe. They were obviously trained."  
"Why did they attack your ship?"  
"I personally have no idea. I was just a temporary engineer. I only took the job because they were going to the same drift as I."  
"How did you survive when everyone else died?"  
"Another unanswerable question."  
"Why do I feel like you're hiding something?" Dylan asked.  
"Because I am," the girl replied simply. She smiled happily. "Are you done with your questions Captain Hunt?"  
"For now. Allow me to show you to the guest quarters."  
"That's really not necessary. Just put me on the next drift and I'll be okay."  
"We will not reach the next drift for two weeks. Until then, you are welcome to stay here."  
"Alright." She replied getting up to follow him. The room was really nice but she knew she'd never be able to sleep in it without nightmares. "This is really nice. Thank you Captain Hunt," she said not wanting to offend him.  
"Call Rommie if you need anything," he said leaving her alone in the room. A hologram of the AI she'd seen earlier appeared.  
"Andromeda, is there any way I could get some clothes?" Lara asked looking down at the torn and bloody clothing she was wearing now.  
"I'll see what I can do," she told the girl. She sent her avatar to Beka's quarters.  
"Beka, could you find some clothes that might fit Lara."  
"Lara?"  
"The girl you found on the attacked ship."  
"Hmm," Beka said pawing through her clothes, "How old did you say she was?" she asked looking at a rather provocative outfit.   
"She did not say but I would guess between fifteen and nineteen."  
"Go ask Harper for some old t-shirts and she can borrow these pants," Beka said holding out a pair of leather pants. Harper donated some t-shirts that were too small for him and Andromeda took them and the pants to Lara's quarters.  
"Thanks, Andromeda," Lara said cheerfully, "I'm going to take a shower now. The blood's smell is beginning to bother me." Andromeda nodded and Lara went to take a shower. Lara washed all of the blood out of her dark blonde hair uncovering the silver streaks she'd put in it. Then she washed the blood off of the rest of her body. She hated the smell of blood and wanted to make sure it was completely gone. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a fluffy white towel. She put her bra and underwear back on and pulled on the pants and one of the t-shirts. She dried her waist length hair and braided it.  
She knew she should sleep now but she wasn't especially tired. She decided to have a look around even though she expected to be stopped as soon as she walked through her door. Surprisingly she wasn't so she chose a random corridor and began walking. She looked around for a while. Andromeda was definitely an impressive ship. A young man with a hyper look on his face suddenly rounded the corner and barreled into her.   
"Ouch! Hey! Sorry." He said incoherently.  
"That's quite alright. It was my fault really," she said graciously.  
"Hey! You're that chick they rescued aren't you?"  
Lara smiled, "Yes. My name is Laradia but you may call me Lara."  
"Seamus Harper, super genius, at your service."  
"Thank you. What should I call you?" she asked. He looked like he was about to say something crazy but a strange looking creature showed up.  
"We all call him Harper and I am Trance."  
"Hello. You were there when the Nietzschean found me."  
"Yes. I wasn't sure you would remember." The girl smiled brightly.  
"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Lara asked.  
"I water my plants," Trance said.   
"I'm the engineer," Harper said, "I fix all the systems we break. Not much time for fun around here, babe. Just work."  
"I'm an engineer too or at least I have been before. Mostly I get jobs breaking through systems for smugglers and thieves."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Until they try to cheat me out of my money. Then it gets...annoying."  
"Annoying?" Trance asked curiously.  
"Yeah but let's talk about something else."  
"Hey- how 'bout we play a game," Harper suggested with a devious gleam in his eye.  
"What kind of game?" Lara asked.  
"Ever played strip poker?" Harper asked.  
"I don't think so," Lara answered.  
"You'll love it. You want to play Trance?"  
"I guess..." Trance replied uncertainly. 


	3. Chapter Three

An hour later they were all sitting on the ground in hydroponics. Harper was down to his boxers and undershirt and Trance had lost one shoe. Lara, on the other hand, was completely clothed. They all turned around when Tyr and Beka walked in arguing about something. They both did a double take as they walked past Harper. "Harper?" Beka asked trying not to laugh. "Don't laugh! She said she never played before," he said in a whiny voice. "I said I had never played STRIP poker before," Lara corrected, "Poker, on the other hand, I have played before. Would you like to play again, Harper?" "No thanks, babe, I don't think so." "Scared?" she asked teasingly. "No way!" "I think he is, Tyr. Harper's afraid of a little girl!" Beka hooted. "I resent being called a little girl," Lara commented grinning to show that she wasn't angry. "According to my culture I am grown." "And what exactly is your culture?" Tyr asked. Everyone grew silent waiting for her answer. She just shrugged then pulled an ace out of her boot. "Always check the boots, Harper. Always. Some people cheat very well." "You cheated?" Harper asked angrily. "Yes. I might have lost otherwise. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Besides you know what they say 'it's only cheating if you get caught'." "I can not believe you cheated!" "Always look out for the cute ones, Harper. They'll cheat you every time," Beka said sagely. "I think I'll return to my quarters now. Goodnight." Lara walked back to her room hoping they'd all forgotten Tyr's question. She lay down on the bed and drifted into a light sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

Everyone heard the scream. Even Harper's nightmares were quieter. The scream sounded tortured. Tyr and Dylan both ran to where the sound had come from. Dylan over rid the security codes on the guest quarters. Lara was sitting in a corner with her knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms. Dylan stepped toward her but she held up a hand to stop him. "Stay away for now Captain Hunt. I will be fine in a moment." She took a few deep breaths and looked up again. "Lara-" Hunt began. "It was nothing but a nightmare, Captain Hunt. I assure you that I am fine." "No one screams when they are fine," Captain Hunt stated. "I will deal with this," Tyr said noticing the captain's lack of clothing and Rommie's scent on him. Obviously he and the ship were closer than any of the others had realized. Hunt smiled appreciatively and walked back to his quarters. Tyr sat down silently and stared at the girl. "What do you want, Nietzschean?" Lara asked tiredly. The nightmares were old terrors that she'd learned to deal with but having a Nietzschean in her room was just plain creepy. "What are you?" the Nietzschean countered. "What kind of question is that?" "A good one. Would you care to answer it?" "No," Lara replied abruptly still too disturbed by the dream to think of a better answer. The Nietzschean grinned as if that was what he had expected. "Aren't you supposed to be comforting me or something? I'm sure Captain Hunt would not approve of interrogating me right now." "No. How do you suggest I comfort you?" "Go away for one. Nietzscheans are okay as long as you're able to defend yourself. Being alone with one when you can't is nerve-racking to say the least." "I have a name. And you are definitely not defenseless. I have detected three knives on you already." "Alright." "Tyr." "Tyr. You are absolutely right. Except I have five knives in my possession but then again who's counting?" "Tyr. Dylan is calling a meeting in the officers mess," Rommie said over an intercom. "I'm coming," Tyr replied. "We will speak again later," he added addressing Lara. 


End file.
